Una Segunda Oportunidad
by HiToMi Uchiha-Chan
Summary: Un día normal puede terminar siendo diferente de los demás. Sobre todo si logras construir lazos. Porque todos tenemos una segunda oportunidad. One-Shot. UA.


_Emm.. como podran ver, este es el primer fic que subo. No me quedó como queria pero aun asi queria compartirlo._

_Declaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

_._

_._

**_Una Segunda Oportunidad_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Era un hermoso día soleado, y las calles de Konoha cada vez se llenaban más de vida desde el momento en el que el sol comenzó a subir a los cielos.  
Me encontraba comprando en un supermercado que había en la calle principal y luego de unos cuantos minutos, me dirigí a casa. Vivía en un departamento en el centro desde que había tomado la decisión de independizarme de mi padre a los 17 años. Fue difícil alejarme de el y mi hermana menor, pero sentía que de alguna forma era necesario para seguir creciendo sola. Mi familia y mis amigos siempre creyeron en mí, y desde el primer momento me brindaron su apoyo. Me ayudaron a buscar un lugar donde establecerme y luego en la mudanza. Mi padre insistió en pagar el lugar y yo cedí, pero le prometí que en cuanto encontrara trabajo le devolvería el dinero. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun iban a visitarme prácticamente todos los días. Y yo era la que iba regularmente a la casa de mi padre debido a que su trabajo no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre; aunque mi hermana, cada vez que podía, venía a visitarme y, de vez en cuando, también se quedaba a dormir.  
Luego de caminar unos 7 minutos, llegue a casa y fui a dejar la bolsas de las compras en la cocina. Hoy no tenía nada que hacer y nadie vendría. Así que luego de almorzar, salí a caminar por la ciudad y de paso tomara algo de aire fresco.

La tarde se pasaba con rapidez y sin darme cuenta, comencé a caminar hacia el parque. "Ese" parque. Aquel al que fuimos incontables veces. Tomados de la mano. Tú y yo.

¿Lo recuerdas?

Allí fue nuestra primera salida como pareja. Era lunes, lo recuerdo bien. El día anterior me habías llamado pidiéndome que nos encontráramos allí. Eran las cuatro de la tarde, la hora acordada. Yo había llegado diez minutos antes y tú no aparecías. Pero luego te vi corriendo hacia mí. Te disculpaste por haberme hecho esperar y me dijiste que hace poco te levantaste, que te habías quedado dormido por estar despierto hasta muy tarde. También te disculpaste por no estar "presentable" para la ocasión.

Pero, ¿te digo la verdad?

A mi parecer estabas perfecto. Una camisa anaranjada, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas deportivas y tu "amuleto de la suerte", ese colgante que nunca te quitabas. Lo llevabas puesto siempre, incluso he llegado a pensar que te bañabas con él. Sonrío con solo recordarlo. Siempre lo traías puesto, excepto ese día. La última vez en la que te vería sonreír.

Habían pasado diez minutos desde que me había sentado en una banca para mi entorno poder apreciar. Oyendo la risa de los niños, viéndolos jugar.  
Estaba oscureciendo. El cielo se tiño de tonos anaranjados. La luna iba reemplazando al sol.  
Me levanté y comencé a caminar. Decidí visitar un lugar al que hace mucho no iba.

Al cabo de un rato me encontraba de pie frente a una casa. Tú casa. A la que fui incontables veces a cenar, mirar una película o, simplemente, a verte.  
Escucho un ruido proveniente de adentro. Me acerco lentamente hasta quedar a dos metros de la puerta, justo cuando esta se abre. De allí sale Sakura Haruno, mi mejor amiga.

"Ex" mejor amiga.

Sus ojos reflejan asombro al verme allí. Pero pronto esta se transforma una mirada que refleja su dolor. El que yo le cause. Voltea para cerrar la puerta y luego camina hacia mí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Encojo mis hombros dándole a entender que ni yo misma lo sabía. Suspira pesadamente y pasa por mi lado. Volteo a verla. Avanza hasta la calle y se sienta en la acera. Me acerco hasta quedar a su lado me agacho levemente.

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Adelante.- responde sin mirarme. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el asfalto.

Nos quedamos en silencio un largo rato. Se sentía la tensión entre nosotras.  
-Hinata...  
Giro mi cuerpo levemente hacia ella, mostrándole que le prestaba atención.  
-¿Por qué...?  
-No lo sé.- Bajo mi mirada, sabia a que se refería.  
-Tu...- levanto la vista para verme a los ojos-¿Lo amabas?  
Sonrió levemente y dejo que mi flequillo cubra mis ojos.-No sabes cuanto...-  
-Entonces... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?  
Guardo silencio por unos segundos.  
-Creo que fue por miedo. Miedo a que tú me odiaras y te alejaras de mí.-  
Hizo un pequeño sonido, el cual podría haberse interpretado como un intento de risa nostálgica. -Es lo que paso, de todos modos.  
-Sí, lo sé.-  
-Es una lástima…-

Silencio.

-Siempre creí que amabas a Sasuke.-Me miro con algo de asombro y luego sonrío levemente bajando la vista.- Es normal que lo pensaras. Después de todo, estaba en su club de fans, no?

-…-

-siempre dije lo mucho que lo amaba, pero resulta que solo era un amor de niños.-

-y... en que momento...?

-…me di cuenta de lo que sentía por Naruto? pues, él siempre estuvo ahí para mi. Luego de muchos años, al fin pude verlo realmente.- Fijó la vista en el bolso que llevaba consigo.- Jamás me di cuenta de lo que sentías por él.

-Lo sé.-

-…-

-Apropósito.- Me miro de reojo indicando que me estaba poniendo atención.- ¿Qué hacías en su casa?

Se giró hacia mi.- Ah... estaba buscando unas fotografías suyas.- Dijo extendiéndome algunas.

Había una de nuestro grupo de clases, una en tu cumpleaños nº 16, otra en la que estabas durmiendo en el parque y otra cuando habíamos echo un picnic con nuestros amigos.

Comencé a sentir un leve malestar en el pecho al verlo en las fotografías. Apreté la tela de la falda que traía puesta.

-Ojala estuviera aquí.-

Asintió.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde su muerte. En verdad, lo extraño.-

-Yo también.-

Ambas nos quedamos en silencio.

Habían pasado dos años desde tu muerte. Según supimos, había sido a causa de una enfermedad que habías heredado de tu madre. No estábamos seguros de que cual era esa enfermedad, ya que siempre evitabas hablar del tema. Estuviste mucho tiempo con tratamiento y a los 19 años, te fuiste. De eso habían pasado a penas 5 meses.

Sakura se levanto.- Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Me ha gustado poder hablar de nuevo contigo.-

Abrió su bolso y sacó un trozo de papel y una lapicera. Escribió algo en el papel y luego me lo extendió.

La miré detenidamente y mis ojos se detuvieron en el papel.

-Anda, tómalo.-

-¿Qué es?

-Es... Mi número de teléfono.- Me sonrío cuando finalmente me decidí a tomarlo.- Me gustaría hablar contigo nuevamente. Quisiera que todo fuese como era antes.-

Le sonreí devuelta.- A mi también me gustaría.-

Intercambiamos nuestros números y después de eso, Sakura se fue.

Me quede observándola marcharse hasta que se me hizo imposible continuar viéndola.

Sakura había sido mi mejor amiga hasta el ante ultimo año de la preparatoria. Ella me había enseñado a ser fuerte. Me convirtió en la persona que soy ahora.

Cuando ella me dijo lo que sentía por ti, para ese entonces nosotros ya habíamos empezado a salir en secreto. Me habías aceptado luego que me declarado. Aunque muy en el fondo siempre creí que aun sentías algo por Sakura. Ella se te declaró unos meses después y la rechazaste, confesándole que estabas saliendo conmigo. Ella me enfrentó y tuvimos una pelea. Al tiempo, decidí terminar nuestra relación por la amistad que había mantenido con Sakura, aunque yo siempre te seguí amando. Sakura ya no me hablaba y apenas habíamos mantenido contacto. Al acabar la escuela no supe más de ella. O al menos eso fue hasta el día de tu funeral.

Estaba a punto de irme cuando escuche una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Así que te reconciliaste con Sakura.-

Voltee inmediatamente y no pude evitar sonreír al verlo.

-Sasuke-kun!- me levanté lo mas pronto que pude y me arroje en sus brazos.

Él me correspondió lentamente y luego de unos segundos me separé de el con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Lo lamento. Hace mucho no te veía.- Dije algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, Hinata. Solo me fui una semana.-

-Lo sé. Lo siento.- Dije bajando la cabeza.

-¿Ibas a tu casa?

Alcé la vista y asentí levemente.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar lentamente.- Vamos, ya se hizo tarde.-

-S-Si.- me apure para poder llegar a su lado y así caminar juntos.

Sasuke es una persona que se ha vuelto muy cercana para mí. Desde el día de tu muerte pasa a verme y salimos cada tanto. Algunas veces hablamos sobre ti o sobre cosas al azar. Es muy amable conmigo aunque parezca una persona fría. Y con el tiempo hemos desarrollado un vínculo especial.

Al cabo de un rato llegamos y nos quedamos un rato de pie frente a la puerta de mi casa.

-¿Quieres pasar?- Dije sacando mis llaves para poder entrar.

-No, es algo tarde como para que me quede.-

-Pero, no es ninguna molestia...- Dije algo avergonzada.

-Está bien. Vendré a verte mañana.- Se acerca hasta quedarse enfrente mío y me planta un suave beso en la frente.- Descansa.

Veo como se marcha aun con la sorpresa con la que me tomo su accionar.

Finalmente entro y voy directo a la cocina. Luego de una cena rápida, me dirijo a mi cuarto. Dejo el número que me dio Sakura sobre la mesita de noche, seguramente la llamaré mañana. Me cambio con mi ropa para dormir y me acuesto en mi cama, donde tengo mis últimos pensamientos antes de quedarme dormida.

Hace poco sasuke me revelo lo que siente por mi, y yo trato de corresponderle.

Aunque creo que jamás dejare de amarte, creo que es tiempo de darle una oportunidad a Sasuke y darme una oportunidad a mí de amar y ser amada.

Siempre te amaré y esperaré la oportunidad de encontrarnos en otra vida.

.

.

.

.

_ Gracias a los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo, y gracias por darme una oportunidad._

_¿reviews?_


End file.
